


Set Me Free

by DeafAndDaring



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Every time you used your powers, it took some of your lifeforce. Unlike a human's lifeforce, yours didn’t regenerate from exercise, eating right, and rest- but you could take it from others. But when the Avengers found you and put you on the path of good, you couldn’t bear to take lifeforce anymore.And when you fell in love with the one Avenger who had an affinity for getting hurt, you had to make one final choice- his life, or yours?
Kudos: 3





	Set Me Free

_____________________

**_1943_ **

__ _ “Tell me, did they tell you what I do?” You asked from your spot leaning on the wall. You stepped out of the shadows in front of the man, fear registering on his eyes.  _

__ _ “The bringer of death, they call me. Sad really, that’s not actually what I do.” You pulled a chair out and sat backwards on it, untying your cloak as you sat down. “You see, I am strong, powerful, but I do not bring death. That’s Grims job. Great reaper, mind you. I’ve met him on many occasions.” _

__ _ The man was squirming where he sat, trying to move away from you as you spoke. _

__ _ “I, however, am dying. I don’t live like you. Your lifeforce regenerates if it can, not that you’d notice. Not that you’ll get a chance to after I’m done.” Your gaze leveled with his, as you focused on the feeling of warmth coming from the ground.  _

__ _ “I don’t like scum like you. You attacked my home, so they sent you to me. You see- taking someone's life force, it can be quite painful for you if I don’t do it slowly like I am now.” You increased the pull, a weak moan of pain escaping from his gagged mouth.  _

__ _ “But the part I truly enjoy is when I let you hang in the balance. Just enough life to know what’s happening, just enough death for Grim to come. Might leave you there and visit an old friend. Don’t worry, you’ll lose your sight from the pain of each and every part of your body shutting down.” you upped the draw more, feeling the buzz of power and youth as it filled you. _

__ _ “But the true satisfaction is knowing without a trace of lifeforce in you, you’re damned to hell.” You smiled a blood curling Grin. “Enjoy the trip down.”  _

__ _ The last of his force was ripped from him with one quick flick of your hand, a rush of power coming from the ground. You gathered your cloak from the ground, retying it as the door opened, the leader of the Red Room entering with a smile.  _

__ _ “Pity,” you mused, looking up at her with a smile. “I was hoping he’d beg.” _

__________

**2012**

You wandered around the chaos that was New York after battle, slowly taking lifeforce from the deathly wounded. They deserved rest, but you were close to death as well. Cursing yourself for so much power being used, you continued through the wreckage, scrounging as best you could. Stepping out of a subway terminal, you felt a surge of lifeforce stronger than ever.

_ It’s reading 2000 or more years, that’s not human, and there's multiple. _

You glanced around, finally noticing the source. Before you stood two Large men, one in chains, both glowing with the force of Gods. Around them were many individuals with varying levels of force.

_ Just a bit and I’ll be good.  _ You thought to yourself, focusing on the Gods. Their force was different from that of humans- one year from them was 100 for you, and they wouldn’t miss it. You felt the pull of energy, the warmth filling you softly as to not be detected. You sensed eyes on you and looked up, locking eyes with a familiar redhead. You saw recognition flash softly in her face, and slid back into the rubble.

Once back to the subway system, you ran. Greater than full power thanks to the Gods, time felt as though it slowed as you moved. You turned and glanced behind you, coming face to face with the Redhead again.

“Asha, Stop.” She yelled with power.  _ Why not, nothing she can do to me. _

__ “Natalia, nice to see you again.” You mused. “Tell me, how’s life been since leaving?”

“What are you doing here?” Nat asked, defensive stance positioned.

“I mean you no harm, I took nothing from you or the mortals. Simply helping the dying go peacefully.” You shrugged. “Is that such a crime?” 

“Depends, do you still work for them?” Anger laced her voice, not that you blamed her.

“Oh, they wish. I ceased that alliance years ago, about when you graduated I believe. No one has called me Asha since, in fact. I didn’t expect to find someone who would recall that life.”

Nat looked at you skeptically. 

“Nat?” A voice rang out from above. You both stood frozen as the group from above came down onto the subway platform. You felt a strange pull from the group, not warm like the pull of lifeforce, but cold like running water washing over you. You stayed out of curiosity, following the pull until it locked with a blonde man in a brown leather jacket. 

“Who are you?” The metal suit asked, anger flexed in his voice, Nat making a gesture to stay behind her.

“To leave pasts behind. I mean you and your group no harm.” You said simply, turning to leave. The pull of the water made you face them again, each step more and more difficult to take. 

“Would you mind telling us who exactly you are then? Must be powerful to have Nat frozen like this.” The blonde smiled softly, but still on defense. You looked at the group, not really wanting to leave the new pull, but weighing your options.

“Yes, of course. Though I guess you’d like to do it from the Comfort of Shield, hmm? Properly? I’ll come willingly, as long as I’m extended the same courtesy.” You looked between the two men, eyes ending on Natasha. “I promise, no power. Between old friends.” 

She nodded, gesturing for you to follow them.

_________

**Some years later IDK**

“When’s the last time?” Nat asked, tending to your wounds.

“The last time what?”

“Don’t play dumb, y/n. The last time you took a decent amount of lifeforce.” She placed the stitching equipment away. 

“Are we counting the practically dead bad guys?” You looked at her, the glare on her face answering your question. “Of course not, well the last time I skimmed years was... two years ago?” 

“When you joined us?” She asked. 

“Took them from Thor and Loki. About 200 years of our time.” You winced, pulling your shirt back on. 

“What are you down to?” She said quietly.

“I’m fine, Nat. Really. Don’t worry about me.” You brushed her off as the door opened, Steve and Bucky coming in. 

“Well, that was quite the trip.” Bucky plopped down beside you, pulling his shirt over his head. “Nat, do you mind?” He gestured to a gash on his side, already healing on the ends.

“It’ll be healed in the hour, I’m not wasting my time.” she slapped his side, putting the box back. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be in the shower.” 

“Word of advice, don’t need her.” Steve sassed.

“Learned that the hard way, punk?” Bucky teased back, sliding off the table. “I’m going to go and need her.” 

“If you die, it’s not our problem.” You mused, laughing as he took off after her. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, pulling you to the edge of the table into him.

“Better now. It’s just a scratch.” You shrugged, kissing the side of his face. 

“Lifeforce?” He looked down at you, eyebrow arched.

“Topped off from those we were shooting at.” you shrugged. “Why is everyone worried about it?”

“Because you’ve been kicking ass.” Steve laughed, kissing you.

“Language, Captain.” You kissed him back softly, enjoying the pull of water. “You’re stuck with me for a long time.” Guilt crept up in you, as Steve pulled you off the table, dragging you towards the commons. You looked down at the meter on your wrist, lighting about a forth of the meter of lifeforce pulsing through you. You smiled as Steve looked back at you; a short amount of time was better than a lifetime without him. 

_____

“To the left.” You said in the comms, recalling where the system fail was located. “We get the files, and taking down that room will destroy the entire bunker.” 

“Copy. Keep sharp.” Steve’s voice came from beside you and into the Comms. 

“Incoming from the North.” Tony rang in from the skies. You and Steve paused.

“Alpha team is a go.” Nat said.

“We never agreed to that team name.” Bucky sassed, likely keeping an eye on her and Clint from the trees. 

“Too late Tin Man.” Clint’s voice rang out, arrow flying as the comms cut out. 

“Flight team, how’re we looking?” Steve asked, only to be met by static.

“Alpha team, do you need an assist?” He asked, only for more static. He looked back at you, worry on his face.

“Guess they don’t like visitors.” You mused, clicking the Comms off. “Come on. Through here.” 

The two of you ventured further, finding the files and wiping the computer.

“It’s too easy.” You muttered, looking around.

“Yes, it was too easy. Nice to see you again Asha.” A man stepped out of the shadows, many other agents following. 

“I wish I could say the same.” You sneared, pocketing the drive. 

“You won’t be leaving with that.” The man said simply, gesturing the agents beside him towards you. Two took you on in hand to hand, three surrounding Steve. You kept him in your peripherals, the agents being well trained. One kickflip and you heard a snap, before rough hands circled your waist, throwing you into the wall behind you. The world went fuzzy for a moment, pain radiating from your mid back, nothing below it. The agent gave a sickening grin, pointing a gun at your face as he walked up. In a quick motion, and gasp of pain, you shot out a blast, killing him inches from you. You looked at your wrist, the life force meter lower than you had seen it in years. 

Wincing, you forced yourself up, using lifeforce pain in each step but needing to help Steve. Steve... He had to be okay. The room seemed a million times bigger, but you caught the flash of his shield flying taking out the agents upon him. You looked to see the masked man, pointing a gun at Steve's back, Steve none the wiser. 

“No!” You yelled, channeling everything to a protection spell around him, refracting the bullet to the Man.

Steve felt the surge of energy, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. He opened them, turning to see you lying on the ground.

“Y/n!” He yelled, running and picking you up. 

“Steve..” You said weakly, unable to keep the power flowing through you to walk. 

“Lifeforce?” He asked, worried, looking you up and down. You shook your head as his hands scooped under you, running out of the facility. “Hold on. Take some from me if you have to.”

You closed your eyes, taking in the feel of his heartbeat. You felt Steve set you down in the jet, but tuned out the voices and movement.

“Hey, Hey... Stay with me Y/n.” Steve said in your ear. “We are all willing to give you some years until we can get Thor back. Please.”

“No.” You said softly. You felt hands on your back moving down, and then nothing. 

“Lumbar fracture. It's bad.” Nat said softly. You opened your eyes to see Steve’s worried face.

“It’s not worth taking years to never be full again.” you said softly. Steve went to say something, but you silently shushed him.

“I was born with this power, to take lives and manipulate the years. Some see it as a gift, I call it an illness. But loving you? I’d rather die for saving your ass than any other reason.”

“This isn’t the end.” Steve said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“No, it’s the beginning of me being free.” You smiled, your vision becoming fuzzy. “I’m sorry, Steve, but your love set me free.”


End file.
